


Una noche en el parque de diversiones

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Era, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Gen, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Shouyou planea ir con sus compañeros del equipo al parque de diversiones. Como un niño pequeño, no hace más que contar las horas.Pero cuando termina el entrenamiento, el único que se presenta es Atsumu.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Una noche en el parque de diversiones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endymion_Selene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endymion_Selene/gifts).



> Como siempre, a mí sólo tienen que darme un prompt de Haikyuu! para que una sola escena termine en tres y que la historia crezca sin que yo pueda poner algún tipo de control. Como dicen los tags, esta historia contiene spoilers del último arco del manga, creo que es importante leerlo para tener a mano el contexto en que se desarrolla el fic. 
> 
> Se siente tan bien volver a escribir de Haikyuu! ;; de nuevo mil gracias a mi preciosa beta @nylie, sin ella no llegaría a ningún sitio.

La ciudad de Hirakata resplandece con las primeras luces del atardecer. Shouyou lleva casi cuatro meses viviendo allí y las vistas de la ciudad siguen pareciéndole maravillosas. Los primeros días le mandaba fotos a Natsu constantemente, a tal punto, que su hermana tuvo que pedirle que por favor se detuviera antes de saturarle el teléfono. Así que, siguiendo al pie de la letra la petición de Natsu, se contiene de sacar el teléfono para tomar otra fotografía. En lugar de ello, Shouyou se queda a las puertas del gimnasio, balanceando con gracia su mochila mientras espera que el resto de sus compañeros le den alcance.

Shouyou balancea los pies, poniéndose de puntitas de vez en cuando y luego apoyándose con fuerza sobre los talones. Como el gimnasio queda en una colina, las vistas son inigualables. Desde donde está distingue las montañas rusas del Parque Hirakata, que se asoman en el horizonte como enormes esqueletos que prometen diversión infinita. Shouyou es incapaz de estarse quieto mientras piensa que en cuestión de minutos estará allí. Todo comenzó hace unos días, cuando Bokuto le habló del parque y Shouyou confesó que, a pesar de saber a qué sitio se refería, él todavía no había ido. Los gritos de Bokuto, incapaz de creerse sus palabras, todavía resuenan en sus oídos. Cuando Bokuto sugirió que tendrían que ir todos juntos, sólo le tomó menos de cinco minutos conseguir quién secundara su sugerencia.

Cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta a su espalda, Shouyou no puede contenerse y gira sobre los talones, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Veo que estás listo, Shouyou-kun. ¿Qué en la escuela no te enseñaron a ser paciente?

Aunque Shouyou continúa sonriendo, tiene que admitir que sí esperaba encontrarse primero con Bokuto. Después de todo, su _senpai_ era el más entusiasmado con la idea el día de ayer. Atsumu, en cambio, luce más preocupado por acomodarse la chaqueta y colocarse bien los guantes que en irse de paseo. Shouyou aprieta los labios, buscando en su mente las palabras adecuadas para que no lo hagan parecer completamente desesperado. Lleva ya meses viviendo en una nueva ciudad, jugando en un equipo profesional y con compañeros increíbles. Pero a veces, cuando tiene arrebatos como ese, embriagado de desesperación por ir a un parque de diversiones, no puede evitar sentirse como un novato.

Shouyou se mira la punta de las zapatillas, algo grises y desgastadas por el uso permanente, mientras busca la frase adecuada.

—Es sólo que… creí que Bokuto-san y Sakusa-san venían contigo —Shouyou se encoge de hombros, mientras ladea el rostro y se fija en la puerta, que permanece cerrada e intacta. Siente un cosquilleo burbujeante en el estómago, repicando de ansiedad, esperando que el resto de sus compañeros aparezcan y puedan irse finalmente. Aunque no lo admitirá en voz alta, el día de ayer revisó con más detalle todo lo que había en el Parque Hirakata. Hay al menos dos montañas rusas en las que quiere subirse y tiene ganas de romper la dieta deportiva por una noche, para atracarse de chucherías, como cuando tenía quince años y tragaba cantidades absurdas de carbohidratos antes de la semana de exámenes.

La risa de Atsumu, vibrante y maliciosa, interrumpe sus pensamientos. Shouyou parpadea y vuelve la vista hacia él, quien ya tiene los guantes puestos y la mochila colgando de un hombro. Atsumu hace ese gesto de fruncir la nariz y alzar la quijada, que suele hacer cada vez que sabe algo que Shouyou desconoce por completo. Se aprendió aquel gesto muy rápido, al par de semanas de haberse mudado. En ese entonces no conocía nada de la ciudad y Atsumu hacía aquella expresión constantemente.

“No sabes nada, Shouyou-kun” solía decirle, una y otra vez, cuando Shouyou se asombraba al descubrir nuevos rincones de la ciudad.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ellos no van a venir.

La respuesta es simple y directa, pero Shouyou cree que le está jugando una broma. La garganta se le atora en una exclamación de sorpresa y, por instinto, vuelve a mirar hacia la puerta. De nuevo, no hay nadie allí, ni parece que nadie vaya a aparecer en el pasillo de un momento a otro para salir del gimnasio. Cuando se gira hacia Atsumu, escucha el repiquetear de las llaves que tiene en la mano. Shouyou las reconoce, son de la moto con la que Atsumu viene todos los días a las prácticas del equipo. Cuando lo vio bajarse de la moto por primera vez, a su segundo día de entrenamiento, Shouyou perdió la compostura y le preguntó si de verdad era suya. En ese momento, lo recuerda bien, Atsumu rompió en una carcajada que duró varios minutos, consiguiendo que Shouyou se sonrojara de vergüenza.

—Pero, ¿por qué…?

—Porque son unos aburridos, Shouyou-kun. ¿Por qué más va a ser? —Atsumu empieza a caminar rumbo a los estacionamientos, sin darle más explicaciones. Sabiendo que no tiene más remedio que acompañarlo, Shouyou trota hasta darle alcance, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a la puerta, que sigue tan inmóvil como antes.

Cuando alcanza a Atsumu en los estacionamientos del gimnasio, lo encuentra arrodillado frente a su moto, abriendo la mochila. Hace tanto silencio a su alrededor y los nervios le atenazan con tanta fuerza la garganta, que está a punto de hacer un comentario sobre las normas de seguridad al volante. Pero las palabras se le atoran en la garganta, cuando Atsumu saca un casco de color blanco y lo extiende hacia él. Shouyou se queda estático, comprendiendo lo que eso significa.

—¿Qué? —Atsumu parece darse cuenta de lo que está pensando, porque mueve el casco para llamar su atención y chasquea la lengua—. ¿Pensabas que ibas a ir trotando junto a la moto?

Lo cierto es que, por más ridículo que suene, sí lo había pensado. Pero ahora que escucha la pregunta en labios de Atsumu, con aquel tono tan jocoso, se sonroja de vergüenza. Cuando Shouyou toma el casco entre las manos, lo primero que hace es convencerse que tiene que colocárselo bien a la primera. Se sentiría demasiado avergonzado si además tuviera que pedirle ayuda a Atsumu para algo tan sencillo.

La suerte parece estar de su lado, pues el casco le encaja perfecto y Shouyou se siente, por fin, en control de la situación. Su aparente empoderamiento sólo le dura un instante, pues se queda contemplando a Atsumu, quien se sube a la moto con el casco puesto. El sonido del motor le repiquetea en los oídos, provocándole un extraño cosquilleo, que le nace en la punta de la nuca y le baja hasta la espalda, como una marejada.

—Sujétate fuerte, Shouyou-kun. No quiero que la parada sea en el hospital.

La advertencia de Atsumu le encoge el estómago, pero Shouyou le obedece cuando se sube a la moto. Se aferra con fuerza a la cintura de Atsumu, con las mangas de la mochila haciéndole cosquillas sobre los hombros. Siente un vacío en el estómago cuando la moto sale de los estacionamientos y pisa el asfalto de la calle, pues Atsumu acelera y Shouyou le sostiene de la cintura con más fuerza. Se enfoca en las luces de los alrededores, que se vuelven puntos luminosos sin ninguna forma definida. Cada vez que Atsumu hace un giro, Shouyou se muerde la lengua para no gritar del susto. Aunque el casco amortiguara el escándalo, está convencido que Atsumu sería capaz de escucharlo.

Mientras avanzan por las calles de la ciudad, Shouyou vuelve a pensar en lo afortunado que es. Vive en una nueva ciudad, jugando voleibol como siempre soñó y rodeado de compañeros incomparables. Sonríe, un gesto emocionado e infantil que se esconde tras el casco que lleva puesto. Cuando Atsumu arranca otra vez, gracias a la luz verde del semáforo, Shouyou agradece que no pueda ver su expresión en este preciso instante.

++ 

El Parque Hirakata es una combinación de formas y colores maravillosa. Las fotografías que vio ayer en su teléfono no le hacen justicia, pues Shouyou se siente de quince años de nuevo. En esta ocasión, no puede contener las ganas de tomar unas fotos desde la cámara de su teléfono y enviarle unas cuantas a Natsu. Por la hora que es, asume que su hermana no le responderá enseguida. Ahora su hermana es una jovencita que, como le recalca todo el tiempo, tiene una apretada agenda social con sus amigas y no puede estar pendiente de sus “aventuras”, como ella le llama. Pero a Shouyou no le importa cuando llena el chat de emojis, prometiéndole que la traerá aquí cuando lo visite.

Cuando Atsumu llega a su lado, tiene los tiquetes en la mano y le dice que ya pueden entrar. Shouyou guarda el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su mochila y se detiene un instante para amarrarse el cordón desanudado de una de sus zapatillas.

—¡Gracias, Atsumu-san! ¿Cuánto te debo?

—No es nada, Shouyou-kun.

Shouyou se siente mareado cuando escucha aquello, alzando la vista hacia Atsumu. Sigue arrodillado en el suelo, pero le basta un vistazo para saber que Atsumu habla en serio. Tiene esa expresión severa, idéntica a cuando están armando las jugadas antes de salir a la cancha, con la que nadie se atreve a cuestionarlo. Shouyou siente comezón en la garganta y cuando se incorpora, Atsumu ya está caminando hacia la entrada.

Quiere decirle a Atsumu que él va a pagar por su boleto, que le daría demasiada vergüenza aceptar la invitación al parque de diversiones bajo esas condiciones. Pero cuando cruzan la entrada, lo primero que hace Atsumu es preguntarle a cuál de todas las atracciones quiere subirse primero. La pregunta desarma a Shouyou, que no sabe por cuál decidirse.

Como Atsumu le sugiere que dejen sus pertenencias en los casilleros del parque y, como es el único que tiene un plan concreto, Shouyou obedece. Atsumu se mueve con maestría y seguridad, de la misma forma que se mueve en la cancha, armando jugadas y arrancando vítores desde las gradas. Shouyou no se sorprende cuando Atsumu le sugiere que vayan a la montaña rusa más rápida de todo el parque.

Lo único malo es que, por supuesto, hay una fila considerable en la entrada. Shouyou balancea los pies con impaciencia, justo como hizo casi una hora atrás, en las puertas del gimnasio. La diferencia es que ahora Atsumu está junto a él, fijándose en cada uno de sus movimientos. Aunque Shouyou hace un gran esfuerzo para contener su emoción y aparentar más madurez de la que en verdad tiene, todo se viene abajo cuando por fin es su turno para subir. En el carrito hay espacio justo para dos personas, así que Atsumu se posiciona a su izquierda, mientras uno de los empleados del parque le recuerda a todos que deben colocarse bien los cinturones de seguridad.

Shouyou alza los brazos con la primera curva de la montaña rusa y, a medida que aumenta la velocidad, también lo hace su tono de voz. No puede escuchar sus propios gritos en medio del viento, que le corta rápido la garganta y lo deja sin aire, comprimiéndole el cuerpo. Shouyou entrecierra los ojos, mientras que las luces de la ciudad se vuelven una mezcolanza de colores que lo hacen sentir ligeramente mareado. El recorrido no dura más que unos minutos, es un tiempo tan corto que apenas Shouyou pone un pie fuera del carrito le pregunta a Atsumu si pueden hacer de nuevo la fila.

Lo que recibe por respuesta es la risa de Atsumu, quien recupera el equilibrio apoyando las manos en ambas rodillas. No lo está mirando a los ojos, pero Shouyou adivina el brillo en sus ojos y la perfecta curvatura de sus labios. Shouyou no sabe por qué, pero evocar el rostro de Atsumu le encoge el estómago, tanto o más que el recorrido por la montaña rusa.

—Eres insaciable, Shouyou-kun.

Aunque Atsumu no lo dice como un reclamo, a Shouyou le pica la garganta por decir alguna réplica, quejarse y llevarle la contraria. Pero no termina de ordenar los argumentos en su cabeza y Atsumu lo toma del brazo, conduciéndolo nuevamente hacia la fila. Para Shouyou es como hacer trampa, porque le resulta ridículo reclamar cuando Atsumu lo está complaciendo. El segundo viaje en la montaña rusa es tan genial como el primero y cuando termina, Shouyou busca el mapa más cercano para elegir su próxima aventura.

Shouyou y Atsumu se suben a dos montañas rusas, también dos veces en cada una, y terminan el recorrido en un restaurante. Ya es tarde y sólo quedan un par de opciones en el menú, por lo que deciden ordenar una pizza y comérsela entre los dos. Shouyou la devora sin tomar en cuenta sus modales hasta que se da cuenta que está chupándose los rastros de salsa de tomate de los dedos. Se avergüenza tanto que busca con torpeza las servilletas que hay sobre la mesa y se limpia lo más rápido que puede. Atsumu no parece preocupado por sus pésimos modales, pues está muy ocupado terminando el último trozo de pizza. Shouyou lamenta que los nervios enlentezcan sus pensamientos porque, antes que pueda reaccionar, Atsumu está pagando la cuenta con su tarjeta de crédito.

—¡Atsumu-san! —movido por la angustia, Shouyou extiende ambos brazos hacia él, intentando tomar el recibo. Pero la mesa que los separa es un obstáculo demasiado grande y Atsumu lo esquiva con facilidad, guardándose tanto el recibo como la tarjeta dentro de la cubierta de su teléfono. La cubierta es de plástico, de color negra y tiene una estrella de color plateado en una esquina. Atsumu la cierra como si fuera un maletín diminuto y vuelve a echarse el teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, regalándole a Shouyou una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué esa cara?

—¡No he pagado nada, Atsumu-san! —exclama a todo pulmón, olvidándose que no son los únicos en aquel pequeño restaurante. Está seguro que las personas que están en la mesa cercana a la puerta lo oyen a la perfección porque se giran hacia ellos. Shouyou se escurre en el asiento, deseando desaparecer, y sin saber cómo manejar la situación.

Por fortuna, Atsumu sí parece empoderado de la situación, porque se encoge de hombros y se pone de pie. Hace un gesto despreocupado con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto. Shouyou, atorado de los nervios, no le queda más remedio que seguirle los pasos.

—Y no vas a pagar nada, Shouyou-kun. ¿Qué no ves que esto es una cita?

Shouyou se queda a las puertas del restaurante, estático y sin hacer otra cosa más que mirar directamente a Atsumu. Se queda inmóvil, esperando que de un momento a otro empiece a reír y le diga que ya está, que era una broma. Pero los minutos continúan pasando, más gente sale del restaurante, y Atsumu en ningún momento niega sus palabras. Shouyou abre la boca, pero las frases se le hacen un nudo, enredándosele en la punta de la lengua y al final lo único que balbucea es un gemido incoherente.

Atsumu sonríe, es un gesto fugaz que le remueve a Shouyou los cimientos, porque ahora nota el brillo en sus ojos y sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Shouyou estudia la postura de Atsumu, sus hombros ligeramente encogidos y todo el cuerpo inclinado hacia él.

Shouyou abre los labios otra vez, ahogándose con su propia sorpresa, cuando se da cuenta que, tal vez, Atsumu también está carcomiéndose de nervios. Está tan convencido de la desgracia de Atsumu, que eso lo hace sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo. Al menos, se dice Shouyou, no es el único que parece estar caminando sobre arenas movedizas. Si fuera otro tipo de persona, alguien como Bokuto, haría un chiste para liberar la tensión y pretender que no está pasando nada. Pero Shouyou, a pesar de los años, sigue siendo incapaz de controlar la vorágine de sentimientos que se apoderan de él de vez en cuando.

Si se trata del deporte, el plan de acción es sencillo, pues focaliza toda esa energía en perfeccionar jugadas y adquirir más conocimiento. Pero cuando se trata de su vida personal, Shouyou nunca ha sabido cómo administrar sus propios sentimientos. La mayoría del tiempo deja que sus sentimientos actúen por él, sin detenerse a reflexionar lo que está haciendo sino hasta mucho después.

—Vamos, Shouyou-kun. Te llevo a casa.

La frase de Atsumu le llega como un eco en la distancia, Shouyou lo escucha como cuando están en la cancha y la voz de Atsumu se mimetiza con los gritos de la tribuna. Es una invitación, pero también una orden a la que Shouyou no puede negarse. Cuando asiente con la cabeza, tiene que apretar el paso para llegar junto a él. Se mueve tan rápido que casi se choca contra el costado de Atsumu, pero se vale de sus reflejos para detenerse en el último momento, como un autobús que hace una parada de emergencia por fallos en el motor.

Shouyou sigue la estela de los pasos de Atsumu como los insectos revolotean alrededor de las luces neón de los afiches del parque.

++

Lo bueno del regreso en moto es que Shouyou no tiene que mirar a Atsumu a la cara durante los próximos veinte minutos. Se aferra con fuerza a su cintura y cierra los ojos, mientras va imaginando escenarios absurdos mientras Atsumu conduce por las calles de Hirakata. El burbujeo del motor es como una tos rítmica que le recuerda que vienen del parque de diversiones y que hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás, Atsumu estaba diciéndole abiertamente que estaban en una cita.

Cita. La última vez que Shouyou estuvo involucrado en un incidente remotamente romántico, fue durante su estadía en Brasil. Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo estaba desesperado porque su cita había llevado a una amiga al restaurante y Shouyou fue el único a quien pudo convencer de ir con él. Por supuesto, fue un completo desastre porque en ese entonces Shouyou a duras penas podía comunicarse.

Pero una cita fallida en un país extranjero no tiene nada que ver con esto. Ir con Atsumu al parque de diversiones y que éste justifique pagar la cuenta diciendo que están en una cita. En el fondo, Shouyou todavía está esperando que Atsumu detenga la moto abruptamente para confesar que sólo era una broma. Pero eso nunca sucede y a él no le queda más remedio que reacomodarse mejor en una de las curvas que toma Atsumu para llevarlo a casa.

Cuando Atsumu lo deja a las puertas de su edificio, se quita el casco para despedirse de él con una sonrisa. Shouyou, también sin el casco puesto, se siente expuesto, repasando las facciones de Atsumu delineadas gracias a los faroles de la calle. Se le encoge el pecho y, por un instante, se olvida cómo respirar. Shouyou cree que están demasiado cerca, ni siquiera recuerda en qué momento Atsumu se inclinó más hacia él, apoyándose en el manubrio de la moto.

En este momento, ya no quiere saltar más alto que los demás, sólo quiere ser capaz de adivinar qué está pensando Atsumu. No tiene la más mínima idea de qué espera de él, pero por la postura que tiene, Shouyou sabe que está esperando. Algo. De él. Esa certeza lo golpea tan fuerte que se inclina también, buscando a Atsumu, dilapidando cualquier vestigio de espacio personal entre los dos.

El beso, más que un beso, es como un choque. Shouyou se balancea con las puntas de los pies sobre el borde de la acera y siente la mano de Atsumu tirar de él con fuerza. Los dos se mueven tan rápido que Shouyou está seguro que su nariz lastimó más de la cuenta la mejilla de Atsumu. Los labios de Shouyou repiquetean contra la boca de Atsumu, mientras que un cosquilleo burbujeante le nace desde la boca del estómago y va subiendo hasta explotarle en la garganta, en forma de gemido incontenible.

A Shouyou le tiembla todo el cuerpo cuando la lengua de Atsumu le raspa el paladar. Por un instante, es como si el eje de la tierra se encontrara en sus piernas y girara cada vez más rápido. Los labios de Atsumu le muerden el mentón y Shouyou se estremece, sintiéndose mareado. El escalofrío que le recorre la espalda es placentero y, cuando abre los ojos, Atsumu todavía le está sonriendo.

El corazón de Shouyou está palpitando tan fuerte, que no lo siente en el pecho sino en la garganta. Bulle dentro de su piel con tanta fuerza que Shouyou teme que, si abre la boca en este momento, su corazón caerá rodando por toda la calle, a la merced de cualquier carro que pase por ahí a estas horas. Le toma un instante darse cuenta que Atsumu todavía está tomándole la mano con fuerza. Shouyou observa ambas manos encadenadas y no puede evitar que las mejillas se le enciendan, mezcla de vergüenza y estupefacción por lo que acaba de hacer.

—Gracias… gracias por traerme, Atsumu-san.

Cuando balbucea, no puede creer que esas sean precisamente sus palabras. Se siente tan ridículo que separa los labios y todo su rostro se contrae de sorpresa, pues apenas puede procesar su propia estupidez. Atsumu lo está mirando con una expresión indescifrable, o quizás Shouyou se niega a interpretar su postura corporal porque los nervios se apoderan de él. Ni siquiera Shouyou vive tan desconectado de la realidad como para pensar que Atsumu no está esperando que haga al menos un comentario sobre el beso. El problema es que, en el estado en que se encuentra, Shouyou duda de todas sus capacidades.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Atsumu se ríe. Es un sonido liberador, que parece tan cargado de nerviosismo como el que Shouyou siente en todos los poros de la piel. O tal vez es la manera que tiene Shouyou de engañarse a sí mismo, creyendo así que no es el único que está en la misma posición vulnerable que él. Atsumu le toma del rostro y Shouyou se estremece al sentir la palma cálida de Atsumu contra su mejilla.

—Buenas noches entonces, Shouyou-kun.

Shouyou da un salto hacia atrás, poniendo algo de distancia entre los dos, mientras hace un esfuerzo por disimular la vergüenza que le enciende todo el rostro. Tiene ganas de frotarse con fuerza las mejillas hasta desaparecer el sonrojo que seguro le brota a borbotones de la piel, pero hace un esfuerzo y se queda inmóvil, contemplando cómo Atsumu se acomoda mejor sobre la moto y se coloca el casco.

Mientras Shouyou lo ve alejarse, se lleva ambas manos al pecho, conteniendo la respiración. Cuando Atsumu desaparece en medio de las calles semivacías de la ciudad, Shouyou se toca ambas mejillas. Siente el tacto frío de las puntas de los dedos y tiene que contener las ganas de gritar de desesperación. Ni siquiera es capaz de encontrar las llaves, demora un par de minutos rebuscando en su bolso deportivo hasta que por fin da con ellas.

Shouyou sube las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la puerta de su apartamento. En cuanto llega, después de quitarse los zapatos, deja caer el bolso deportivo en la primera esquina que encuentra. El eco de la mochila resuena en la inmensidad de la sala y Shouyou se da cuenta que no tiene más compañía que su propio nerviosismo. El peso de lo que acaba de hacer lo golpea con fuerza, a tal punto que se desliza hasta quedar sobre la alfombra circular que tiene cerca del único sofá que posee. Shouyou estuvo, aparentemente, en una cita con Atsumu. Y además, al momento de despedirse, decidió que besarlo era buena idea.

Mientras más lo piensa, más se apodera de él la vergüenza. Shouyou se lleva ambas manos al rostro, ahogando el grito que lleva atorado en la garganta desde que dejó de besar a Atsumu. El recuerdo de los labios de Atsumu, su aroma y cercanía, son más de lo que Shouyou puede soportar. No cree que pueda levantarse del suelo, así que se queda allí evocando los recuerdos del parque de diversiones. Siente un cosquilleo placentero en el pecho cuando recuerda a Atsumu apoyándose en una banca para recuperar el equilibrio después de montarse por enésima vez en una montaña rusa. Se estremece al pensar en el recuerdo de sus labios contra los de Atsumu, aquel beso que le arrancó el aliento.

Al cabo de un rato, el timbre de su teléfono le devuelve la concentración. Lo rebusca hasta encontrarlo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Tiene miedo de desbloquear la pantalla, pero lo hace en un arranque de valentía, pues sabe que ya no puede retrasar lo inevitable. Shouyou lee el mensaje de Atsumu, una, dos y hasta tres veces, hasta que la risa le estalla desde los pulmones hasta la garganta.

_“ >>Está bien, Shouyou-kun. La próxima vez dejaré que tú invites todo, para que te sientas mejor”. _

Shouyou se humedece los labios, evocando el rastro del sabor de Atsumu. Cierra los ojos por un instante, acercándose el teléfono al rostro. Las palabras de Atsumu, más que una invitación, son una promesa. Cuando Shouyou responde, decora el final de la frase con muchos emojis, extasiado de pensar en esa próxima vez.

_“ >>¡Eso me gusta! ¡Te sorprenderé! Buenas noches, Atsumu-san”._

**Author's Note:**

> Como inciso, creo que hasta el momento Furudate no ha dicho oficialmente cuál es la ciudad sede de los MSBY Black Jackals, pero me basé en los datos de la wiki. Tomé como referencia el equipo que utilizan como inspiración y de ahí tomé la ciudad, Hirakata, para tratar de medio apegarme a lo que diga el canon. 
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por leer ;; cualquier comentario o kudo es más que bienvenido. Para Haikyuu! siempre estoy disponible para gritar, chillar y llorar en twitter como @mysteryspot


End file.
